


Checkmaid

by goldenteaset



Series: Checkmaid Series [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Consensual Mind Control, F/F, F/M, Maids, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rentboys, Sexual Roleplay, Some worldbuilding, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Tops One Bottom, condescension kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: In which Djeeta and Rosetta set out in search of a man to fulfill a fantasy of theirs, and Belial is the man for the job.(Set between What Makes the Sky Blue and WMTSB II: Paradise Lost.)





	Checkmaid

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [goldenteaset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset) in the [iibb2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/iibb2019) collection. 

> Hallo! I had to switch fandoms and an entire premise from my original prompt, but finishing this half a year-long project is a good tradeoff. XD And hey, Rosetta and Belial are powerful erotic forces when joined together...
> 
> Aside from that, it's a lot of fun figuring out how to keep Djeeta as quiet as she is in canon while still having a tangible presence. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own GBF.

“Djeeta,” Rosetta says, strolling along beside Djeeta at Port Breeze, “does this seem like a good spot?”

Djeeta follows Rosetta’s pointing finger, her gaze settling on a sign emblazoned with a purple feather. It definitely stands out from the more…_obvious _signs hanging about the red light district. The building it seems connected to looks as clean as any of the others—almost nondescript. It could be an inn on the other side of town. There’s a clear sense of business booming here: people flow in and out in a constant babbling stream, each looking quite satisfied.

“The music sounds nice,” Djeeta comments, already tapping her foot to the lilting fiddles and merry drumbeats.

“If no-one strikes your fancy, we can always leave,” Rosetta assures her, gracing her cheek with a tender kiss. “Shall we go in?”

Nodding, Djeeta takes Rosetta’s hand in hers and shoulders politely through the crowd to the door. It’s so packed she hardly notices the door shut behind them.

But then, there’s far more interesting things to notice inside. The Purple Feather takes certain cues from the opera houses down the street: three crystal chandeliers hang like melting icicles from the ceiling, their lights illuminating the stage (and long metal poles gleaming in the center) that lies nestled like a jewelry box at the bottom of rows of red chairs. There are balcony seats as well—but those must cost several thousand rupees, and Djeeta only has so much to spare.

Rosetta’s keen eye roves over every inch of the place until she nods in satisfaction. “This is the kind of elegance we want!” The glow of the lights seem made for her.

Trying out one of her lover’s tricks for herself, Djeeta looks up at Rosetta through her eyelashes. “I'm glad. You deserve the best.”

“And so do _you_,” she retorts with a smile as warm as the sun.

It still stuns Djeeta that Rosetta accepted her love confession after the business with Sandalphon. But then, nearly falling to one’s death to the bottom of the skies and being saved by…_someone _beyond understanding…puts certain things into perspective. Perhaps Rosetta, too, realized what she almost lost.

Anyway, there are happier things to think about. They’ve decided to put their fantasies into action—now where do they start?

They mill around aimlessly for a while, until they at last reach the front desk. The blonde and petite clerk is remarkably understanding about their taking the scenic route to reach her post.

“That happens a lot, these days,” she says with a sigh. “Popularity boots have their downsides. Though rest assured our bouncers knew you were here!”

“Excellent,” Rosetta says, cutting straight to the point. “Now, about our options. If we wanted, say, a man to act as a ‘third’ for a night, and one of us was inexperienced…” She squeezes Djeeta’s hand to reassure her. “…Do you know who would suffice?”

“Of course; this way please,” the clerk says with a grin, leading them to a door covered with a curtain of ruby beads. “This is a better way to get to know our employees.”

Beads glitter over Djeeta’s vision like sunlight on water, only to drift away as she passes through them. On the other side of the mysterious door lies an entertainment room not unlike the Casino Liner: poker and bingo tables packed with players dot the floor, while here and there nooks are blocked off with more beaded curtains. And wherever Djeeta looks, beautiful men reside. Some are playing against customers; others are merely waiting in darkened corners for someone to come to them. Still more are being happily accosted.

_There’s a lot to take in. _She tries to focus on one thing at a time, but it’s difficult.

Rosetta’s already scoping out their prospects, with one arm tucked under her ample bosom while her free hand toys with her chocolate knee-length hair. “Hmm…that erune over there looks charming.” Her violet eyes glitter. “His legs are nice, too!”

Djeeta points glumly at the line stretching across the room.

“My, my! You have a point.” Undeterred, Rosetta taps Djeeta’s shoulder and nods her head toward a prostitute closer to them, one with broad shoulders and clad in an intricate tangle of leather. “This one seems more your type—a little arrogant, but with a sweet smile.”

“…I’ll think about it.”

“If you want, you can split up and look around for awhile,” the clerk suggests, completely at ease in this sea of sound. “Actually, at least one of you needs to fill out some paperwork beforehand.”

“Of course!” Rosetta beams. “I’ll gladly sign them—in private, that is.”

Djeeta nods in approval.

With a relieved smile, the clerk rolls up her sleeves and marches off to find the papers.

Djeeta’s gaze sweeps around the room, scoping the men out. Still no luck.

“I’m going to follow her, okay?” Rosetta leans in, her warm breath tickling Djeeta’s ear. “If you find someone you like, you’d best introduce me!”

“And you too,” she whispers back.

With a giggle and a tender kiss that turns Djeeta’s face hot and flushed, Rosetta saunters off, carrying the sweet scent of spring with her.

Djeeta knows she should be used to being the lover of (in her opinion) the most enchanting woman in the world, but it’s doubtful she’ll ever manage it.

“Well, well,” purrs a deep voice behind her, “aren’t you a lucky little thing?”

Djeeta whips around, blood roaring in her ears and her hand at her sword.

An amethyst-beaded curtain sways before her eyes—and the upper half of a man emerges from it as if rising from a glittering waterfall. “Whoopsie, did I spook you? Sorry about that. My name is Belial…and tonight, I could be yours.”

His words send a shiver tickling along her neck; her fingers leave her sword in wary increments. _What a voice this man has… _It’s as if it’s already the morning after, the sun glowing on his bare skin, and he wants another tumble. She can almost feel the sheets clutched between her fingers.

It reminds her of Rosetta’s voice. 

Belial looks down at her, his crimson eyes bright with amused curiosity. Something about him feels different from the other men here. Perhaps it has to do with his clothes: what should be a dinner jacket has nothing but muscled flesh like frozen cream underneath, straining the single bronze button to its limits. (A noble would call it a mockery of status.) His leather trousers fit so finely they may as well be his skin, lined with grooves of stitching that might create a ribbing effect if rubbed against. It’s hard to tell without testing it.

That she _wants _to feel that texture at all is very telling.

“Anyway,” Belial says, running a thoughtful hand through the purple boa coiling around his arm like a snake, “I stand by my statement. A woman like that is a rare treasure…so why aren’t you with her?”

“We’re looking for someone for the night.” Djeeta clears her throat; it’s grown dry as a desert all of a sudden. “It’s Rosetta’s birthday.” That’s the best way to explain it without revealing her as a Primal Beast to a total stranger.

Belial smiles, a sight as dark and luxurious as mulled wine in winter. “And you wanted to give the birthday girl a steamy night to remember, huh? How sweet.”

Djeeta gulps. 

“Something catch your eye?” he asks, stepping fully out from the curtain’s depths with a _squeak_of leather. A delicate gold chain hangs from his belt, glinting dully in the dim light, giving Djeeta’s eyes an excuse to slink down below what etiquette allows. “Don’t be shy. I like being looked at.”

Most of the time Djeeta isn’t “shy” so much as “quiet”—and yet looking this man in the eye _is _oddly difficult. So she keeps her gaze at his artfully-rumpled raven hair.

“Shall I guess?” At her nod, Belial chuckles and runs a preening hand through his locks. “Here?”

Djeeta shakes her head.

“I suppose that was too easy.” Pretending to mull it over, he holds out both hands, palms up in offering. “These?”

Long and elegant as they are, they aren’t the answer either.

“Getting warmer, huh.” Leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, Belial runs a fingertip over his alluring pink lips, a smile turning up the corners as he does so. “How about here?”

“You’re close now,” Djeeta manages to speak.

It takes a moment for her words to register. Once they do, Belial chuckles cavern-deep in his throat and gives her an appraising look. “Well, well. So it’s my voice that makes you melt, huh? You wouldn’t be the first.”

“Does that bug you?”

“Oh, not in the least. So…want me to whisper something in your pretty ear? It can be whatever you want, and on the house.”

Djeeta fidgets with the hem of her skirt, her mind racing as she tries to think of something. “Um…give me a second.”

“Okay,” Belial singsongs. He seems quite content to wait, already relaxing against the door as if nothing happened.

After what feels like forever—it’s more likely just a moment—she finally has an idea. “Could you call me ‘adorable’?” Rosetta calls her that in bed; how will it sound out of another’s mouth?

“Okay,” Belial singsongs again, leaning in and dipping his head down to hers. “You’re adorable.” His beguiling whisper tickles her ear, heating the sensitive flesh there.

Her knees wobble like it’s her first steps on land after months on the Grandcypher. It takes all her willpower not to cling to him for balance.

“My, my.” Rosetta floats into Djeeta’s view, eying her and Belial with obvious appreciation. “I knew you would find someone—but I never expected someone like this!”

Belial’s full attention turns to Rosetta, which gives Djeeta time to remember to breathe. “Hey there. I’m—”

“—Excuse me,” Rosetta gently interrupts him, “but if you don’t mind, I would rather hear your name from Djeeta’s lips.” She giggles, the sweet and luxurious sound sending Djeeta’s heart into a mad gallop.

Trust Rosetta to remember such a tiny detail of her lover’s fantasy.

“Oh-ho! That _would _be nice.” Belial laughs and flourishes with his hand. “Whenever you’re ready…”

Djeeta takes a deep breath, exhales long and slow. “Rosetta, this is Belial. What do you think of him?”

“Hmm.” Rosetta paces around Belial, examining him from all angles as she would a work of art. “Well, you seem to have charmed Djeeta _considerably. _Stand next to her, please—yes, side by side.” She considers them for a while, her smile widening. “You two look quite lovely together!”

“Can we pick him, then?” It’s hard to keep the excitement from Djeeta’s voice.

“Sure,” Belial says with a laugh, “you just need to fill out a bit of paperwork first.”

Djeeta hangs her head and sighs.

“Aww, don’t be like that,” he pouts. “We can’t read minds, you know.” He brushes a stray hair from her face, his warm fingertips just grazing her forehead. “Trust me…” His voice drops to a whisper delicate as silk. “…Our time together will be a lot more fun with the negotiations out of the way.”

“That’s fine,” Rosetta says, watching this interaction with unfiltered delight. “I took care of that earlier.” The envelope in her hand proves it. “The lady was kind enough to give me some extra things as well!”

Belial whistles appreciatively. “Well, well. You two got this all figured out, huh?”

“Of course! We wanted this to be as perfect as possible.”

Djeeta remembers that lengthy chat they shared last night, going over their fantasies to find common threads. Her heart races at the knowledge that they’re closer than ever to becoming reality. She’s tempted to hold out her hand and wait for the key. _Would that be rude? _

“Before we get down and dirty, though, I’ll need to look at those papers myself. You know, just to clarify some things.”

“Certainly…perhaps in this alcove?”

Belial pushes the beaded curtain aside invitingly. “Ladies first.”

Djeeta brushes past him—his skin is pleasantly warm, even beneath the soft fabric of his jacket. It’s distracting enough that Djeeta barely gives their surroundings much thought—something that would normally mean life or death if a brawl broke out. And yet she can’t bring herself to care tonight. _Whatever happens, happens. _Perhaps the absolute confidence in Rosetta’s stride is the cause of such thoughts.

Inside the alcove is cozy and dimly-lit, with a two-seater booth and a wood table in the middle. How a waiter knows to come here and ask about drinks, Djeeta has no idea—but she does, and they order. Curiously, Belial doesn’t ask for anything alcoholic.

“I want to be in complete control of my body,” he says when she asks, his shoe brushing hers from the opposite booth.

“That’s right,” Rosetta says, the warmth of her body pressing against Djeeta’s. “We needn’t rush.”

His eyes crinkle with mirth at the corners. “It’s great to meet someone else who’s all about the foreplay!”

With that, he opens the envelope and sets to business. Most of the questions are things Djeeta expected: her age (20), would she prefer to be unseen by other clients when they go to the room (it doesn’t matter), and other safety measures. (They each took a Pink Elixir before they arrived, so they’re quite safe.)

“Good,” Belial says with a grin. “Wouldn’t want to put a bun in your ovens.” He switches to the next page. “Now: do you want to answer these questions out loud, or in writing?”

“Depends on the questions.”

“Ha! Fair enough. These are about what _you _want out of this little get-together.”

“In the end I could only answer for myself,” Rosetta says apologetically.

“Then…” Djeeta takes a deep breath. Exhales. “…I’ll answer them aloud.”

Belial gives a little nod of acceptance. “Okay. So, first question: once the session starts, would you like to be in charge of us, at our mercy, or on equal footing?”

“At your mercy.” Saying so aloud sends dizzying excitement through her head.

“On that note…second question: Does any of what Rosetta wrote here match what ‘at our mercy’ means to you?” And he lists them out, each word somehow both professional and alluring.

Djeeta nods along to almost all of them—except for “penetrative intercourse” with Belial. It’s an easy decision. Beautiful as this man is, privately she doubts that anything could be better than riding one of Rosetta’s toys. 

Instead of saying that, she demurs “That…that seems a bit too much for now.”

“That’s fine,” Rosetta assures her, and Belial doesn’t bat an eye.

She then adds in some small details of her own, her cheeks burning as she does so. It’s one thing saying these things to Rosetta, but to someone who is basically a stranger… 

And yet. None of these details are anything she has to deal with on their adventures—and that’s what makes it all so appealing.

“Oh-ho,” Belial mutters, writing all this down very carefully. “And the last thing, since you both mentioned a certain outfit and we like our details here.” He places some papers on the table, with “Maid Application” in elegant print on the topmost. “We don’t _have _to do this part, but it’s fun. Think of it like the appetizer before the main meal.”

“This is part of the foreplay he mentioned,” Rosetta tells Djeeta, looking at her carefully. “If you want to leave the roleplay and touching for the room, that’s quite alright.”

She holds back a shiver. “Touching” sounds wonderful right now. “I want to do this application.”

Belial’s eyes are bright with mischief as he looks over the paper at her. “Wonderful. Now, here’s what we’ll do…”

\---

Djeeta retraces her steps through the beaded curtains and over to the booth, though with a bit more caution. After all, she hopes to be a maid for the beautiful pair sitting before her, eying her appreciatively. After dipping in a curtsy she takes her seat, her hands on the table.

“Good evening, Djeeta,” Rosetta says with a welcoming smile. “We’ve heard that you wish to apply to work as our maid. Your resume is spotless, and judging by your figure you’ll have the strength to carry out your role. However…”

“…We need you for more than just household chores.” Belial leans forward slightly, resting his chin on his laced fingers. “It’s an…_intimate _position, and we’ll need to test your endurance before you work under us.” A long, slow blink. “But then,” he murmurs, “you knew that when you applied, didn’t you?”

Her throat’s growing dry as a desert already. “Y-Yes, S—Mr. Belial.” She doesn’t have the “right” to call him by a title yet.

“Very good. Are you a virgin?”

“No.” Some might consider sleeping with a woman to “not count”, but she certainly does.

“Who were your partners? In broad terms.”

“A woman.”

Belial and Rosetta share a nod of approval. All her answers are being written down in Belial’s smooth hand.

“Do you know your sizes?” Rosetta asks, though she knows the answer already.

Djeeta gives it anyway, even as she twitches away from something soft rubbing against her ankle.

“Okay. Now…” Belial eyes glitter with mischief. “…How often do you play with yourself?”

Even as she guessed it was coming, it still leaves shockwaves through her head. “…For an hour or two, I guess? It’s—hard to keep track.”

“That’s understandable,” Rosetta says, the barest hint of amusement in her voice. “Do you use your hands, or toys?”

The rubbing sensation is growing stronger—and winding its way up Djeeta’s leg. “Um, m-my hands, usually.”

“Ah, the ol’ tried and true!” Belial’s laughter is so unexpectedly maniacal, the table shakes with the force of it. He stops as quickly as he began. “Ahem. Think you can manage to show what your hands are capable of? Just with your breasts for now.”

“…I’ll try.” Steeling herself, she starts how she does when she’s in the Captain’s quarters—running her armored fingers along her lips, the cool metal sharp against her soft skin. After another slow pass, she moves lower, down the slope of her neck to over her heart. “I-Is this okay?”

Belial licks his lips. “Oh, you bet!” He looks her over, considering. “Can you feel something against your knee?”

She nods, suspicious.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s just Rosy.”

“‘Rosy’…?” Rosetta laughs. “I suppose a nickname wouldn’t hurt! But yes, that _is _me.”

“Oh,” Djeeta says faintly, her fingers moving on instinct along the swelling curves of her breasts. “That’s your stocking, isn’t it…?”

“Mm-hmm.” As soft as down, Rosetta’s stocking-clad toes glide against Djeeta’s tender inner knee. “Your hands must be cold with all that armor…”

Djeeta manages a shrug. Her dress of homespun wool is warm enough to keep that chill mostly at bay.

“Say,” Belial purrs, as Djeeta cups her breasts fully, “stand up for us—yeah, at the side of the table. I’ll lend you a hand.”

“You needed action, hmm?” Rosetta laughs gently, turning her body to get a better look at them. “I don’t mind looking.”

Belial’s hands glide down over Djeeta’s; with the vambraces in the way, it’s impossible to feel how warm they are. As if to compensate his muscled body molds against hers. “No one told you to stop,” he husks, his breath fanning her cheek. “Ah-ah-ah, don’t speed up either!”

Djeeta tries to obey. She really does. But how can she, with Belial’s whispers caressing her ear, his knee almost-but-not-quite between her thighs, and Rosetta’s breasts swaying like ripe fruits on a branch as she leans forward, her eyes glowing with lust?

“You’re getting distracted,” Belial chides, his hands gliding from the cue to Djeeta’s shoulders. “And you’re so stiff! Here, let me help.” _Now _she can feel each massaging fingertip hot against the homespun wool of her dress.

“Goodness,” Rosetta says with a giggle, as Belial brazenly nuzzles into Djeeta’s sensitive neck. “You’re an eccentric employer!”

“I have to be, considering who the _other _employer here is.” His chuckle vibrates against Djeeta’s flesh. “Right, Djeeta? How can we expect you to concentrate when Rosy looks so soft and inviting…?”

Djeeta nods, her nose full of the rich scents of leather and musk.

“To think as our maid you’ll have to endure that _every day_.” At those last, crooning words, Belial presses his fingers in deeper, finding the tight knots in her shoulders. “You’ll have to wait and wait until night falls, and _then _you can please us until your bones give out. But until then…”

“Djeeta’s quite tempting herself,” Rosetta adds, brushing her hair over her shoulder. “She seems the type to react so wonderfully when you play with your ears…for example.” She winks to emphasize the point.

“Like this?” Belial suckles Djeeta’s earlobe before gently blowing cool air against the wet heat he left behind, sending delicious shivers tickling down her spine. “Ooh…you’re right, Rosy, that _is _a wonderful reaction!” He does it again, and this time Djeeta struggles to stifle a whimper.

“I’m afraid you’re the one distracting her now. But then, perhaps that’s a good thing!”

“How about a victory kiss?” Belial takes Djeeta’s chin between his fingers and turns her to face his rich red eyes. “You deserve it for holding out this long.”

Rosetta gasps delightedly; her dress whispers on the cushionsas she moves to get a better view.

Djeeta considers saying that she hasn't "held out" very well, but her attention’s captured by the slow journey the tip of his tongue makes along his full lips. A simple nod should do.

And it does: Belial claims her lips with his in no time at all, their salty taste and seductive slide bringing a sweet ache to her belly. He samples her chastely at first, and as slow as a summer day. But while the slowness remains, the chasteness certainly doesn’t—as soon as her lips part he grazes his tongue along their ridges, again and again, until at last she allows him to explore inside. _Ah…my body’s growing weak…? _

The world blurs as she’s spun about—and laid on her back atop the table like the first course of a feast. _Which I guess I am. _Belial and Rosetta’s faces loom above her on either side, looking very pleased indeed. Wherever the application is, it’s out of her hands now.

“My turn,” Rosetta whispers, her hair falling satin-soft over Djeeta’s face as she leans down.

She suspects what’s coming and closes her eyes, Rosetta’s sweet breath gracing her lips with its presence. The gentle, intoxicating kiss happens in mere seconds; Rosetta’s lips are satin-soft as always, yet no less wonderful for their familiarity. It almost makes Djeeta forget that they’re being watched.

“You’re beautiful together too.” Belial shatters the illusion with a sultry compliment.

Rosetta’s hum of agreement tickles Djeeta’s lips. _She_doesn’t mind having an audience: her kisses remain unhurried, enticing in their tenderness. Her silk-soft breasts press against Djeeta’s as if giving a taste of what’s to come.

The kiss is broken sooner than Djeeta likes—but then breathing isn’t something to ignore. She turns her attention to Belial, watching all this with an alluring fire in his eyes.

“We didn’t mean to ignore you,” Rosetta says, sounding a bit out of breath herself.

“I know,” he says slyly, propping himself up on an elbow to get a good view.

“I wonder if anyone will come in and see you like this, Djeeta,” Rosetta muses, trailing her fingers feather-light along Djeeta’s collar. “That _would _be embarrassing, wouldn’t it?”

She trembles at the thought. Unlike the Captain of the Grandcypher, a mere maid has much more to lose in social status.

“Hey, don’t get distracted again…” Belial dips down to devour her mouth with kisses, each delicate flicker of his tongue causing her legs to jolt uselessly. Unlike Rosetta’s kisses, his are sloppy and intense—as if he’s giving her a showing of what’s to come. He moans, and sparks dance on her lips.

Rosetta smiles down at them, toying with the ribbon between Djeeta’s breasts. “Is he a good kisser, Djeeta?”

“Mmph,” is all Djeeta can reply, then louder as Rosetta takes Djeeta’s hand in hers and moves it toward the delicious softness of her breast.

“I felt lonely,” she mock-pouts, and her nipple pokes against the fabric of her dress and Djeeta’s palm.

Just that much is enough for Djeeta to give Belial an even more crushing kiss, trying to take all the pleasure she can from both of them. It’s selfish and she doesn’t care. 

Unfortunately, Belial does. He steps back, his breathing eerily measured. “Congratulations, Djeeta. You’re our new maid!”

She bites her lip to keep a longing whine at bay. It's almost successful. 

“Yeah, I think that’s enough of a prelude. Any further, and…” He trails off with an inviting grin. 

“That’s alright,” Rosetta says, stroking her knuckles along his cheek. “I’ll keep Djeeta preoccupied while you get ready.”

He closes his eyes as if savoring the touch. “I knew I could count on you.”

_They really do go well together. _Djeeta sits up to admire their mysteriousness. _I think Rosetta would have picked him even if I hadn’t found him first…_

A glint of bronze interrupts her thoughts. She snatches the innocuous-looking key out of the air, her thumb pressing against the room number 412.

“The stairs are just around the corner. See you there.” With a bow that may or may not be mocking, Belial slips through the beaded curtain, leaving Djeeta and Rosetta to go find him.

“Hmm…the fourth floor shouldn’t be too far away,” Rosetta murmurs to herself, standing and smoothing out her skirt. “Are you ready, Djeeta?”

She nods, her body quivering with excitement.

Rosetta giggles and presses a soft kiss to her forehead. “I’m glad. This will be a night we won’t forget—I can feel it!”

\---

After somehow managing to not come across any other customers on the spiraling flight of stairs and long hallways, they arrive at the door to Belial’s room. (Which is good…because the entire way here, Rosetta has been stroking the crook of Djeeta’s elbow with the tips of her fingers until her hair stood on end.)

Rosetta has the presence of mind to knock first.

“Come in,” Belial sings, his voice faintly muffled.

Djeeta unlocks the door, the key threatening to slip from her sweat-damp fingers. The brass knob is cool against her hand as she turns it and swings the door open.

“Welcome back, Rosy,” Belial says to Rosetta as the door shuts behind them. “I’ve been waiting patiently for your return.”

“Why thank you,” she replies with a dark smile. “What a good boy you are!”

Belial smiles back and bows at the waist. It seems he has more than one pair of that leather outfit, as his hair is still damp from a bath yet his clothes look the same. “Thank you. The uniform for our new maid’s already prepared—I think she’ll look great.”

Djeeta moves to unbutton her dress…and stops as she catches Rosetta’s eye. Her hands fall back to her sides to wait for instructions.

Rosetta nods in approval. “I’ll have you dress her, Belial.” She laughs softly and drags gentle fingers through Djeeta’s hair, traveling from her scalp to her nape.

“May I take our maid off your hands, Rosy—or do you need a moment?”

“Of course. Just let me watch.”

“Of course,” he echoes, and loops a muscled arm about Djeeta’s waist. “Now then…your uniform’s this way.”

Djeeta lets herself be escorted inside, her cheek pressing up against the smooth silk encasing his firm yet supple chest.

The room is rather simple: a red carpeted floor, a nightstand with a lamp, walls bedecked with white-and-red floral wallpaper, ivory curtains at the far end of the room, and what must be a closet and bathroom door tucked away in opposite corners. In some ways it’s about what Djeeta expected, only…richer somehow.

But the real star is the bed: it’s covered in cream-white covers and a mountain of pillows, and large enough to take up half the room. Three people could lie there comfortably.

“Belial, why is the headboard cushioned?” Djeeta asks. The white plush reminds her of a sofa.

“Extra comfort.”

Rosetta sways toward the bed, humming as she goes. “You don’t need to rush,” she assures them, perching on the edge of the bed and leaning forward with wide eyes.

“Good,” Belial murmurs, his warm fingers dancing along the sleeve of Djeeta’s blouse to the upper part of her vambrace. “I prefer taking my time.”

The vambrace’s buckles _click _open under his nimble touch, exposing Djeeta’s arm to the warm air. The gauntlet follows suit. Before she can so much as wiggle her fingers, Belial takes her hand in his and sets to exploring. Her belly swoops at the difference in the size of their fingers. _Rosetta’s will be a happy medium._

“Armor keeps your hands soft.” His thumb traces the hills and valleys of Djeeta’s knuckles, his touch delicate as spider-silk. “I’m sure your Mistress will enjoy them too.”

“I certainly have,” Rosetta says sweetly, the sheer fabric of her stockings crackling as she re-crosses her legs.

“What about my other vambrace?”

Belial gives Djeeta a playfully-warning look. “What do you say?”

“…Please.”

“And what else?”

If she wants to play the maid, she should commit to the part. “Please…Sir.”

“That’s it,” he coos, as if she’s a pet deserving of a treat. It's delicious. “I’ll take that armor off your hands now.”

True to his word, her vambraces are soon resting on the nightstand out of harm’s way. In the soft light of the lamp they gleam like a lady’s jewelry. Now all that’s left is the homespun wool blouse and skirt she left Zernkestel in—its own sort of nakedness.

“I”—Djeeta clears her throat—“I can get the rest.”

Unexpectedly, Belial doesn’t seem to mind. “Hey, Rosy. Want me to take care of you while our maid gets ready?”

“I don’t see why not,” Rosetta says, beckoning him over with a hand. 

Djeeta takes the opportunity to find the maid uniform and get dressed. The black dress is exactly her size, made with the softest cotton she’s ever felt. _But the petticoats are even softer…_ As she pulls the petticoats up to her waist, the ruffles tickle and tease the tender flesh of her sheer-stocking-clad thighs.She distracts herself by smoothing out the white apron about her waist. _No, I need to look further up!_ A pink ribbon around the collar guides the eye down to the row of buttons just waiting to be loosed.

“Finished,” she says softly, the knee-length skirt twirling about as she turns.

“How wonderful! But then, I knew you’d look the part.” Rosetta’s praise could melt even the coldest winter frost.

Humbled as always by such words, Djeeta looks up from under her eyelashes—and freezes. “U-Um, your dress…!”

“What about it?” Rosetta asks with a teasing smile; her beautiful milk-white breasts are exposed to the air and to her lovers’ eyes. Only her lower half remains covered—keeping certain things hidden until the right time. “As I recall, it’s supposed to come off.”

Djeeta can’t fault that logic. So she opts to climb onto the bed beside Rosetta and Belial, ignoring the relentless, gentle onslaught of her skirts’ soft fabric as best she can. The delicate silk sheets whisper across her palms and knees to stir her up further. As a result, it feels like it takes a thousand agonizing years to reach her destination.

It doesn’t help that as she crawls ever onward, Belial is taking his sweet time sampling Rosetta’s kisses. They look beautiful together—like shafts of sunlight dancing across ink. He slants his mouth over hers greedily, his long fingers delving into her dark hair as it tumbles over the pillows. His whole body curves over hers, as if being drawn past the shell of her flesh and into the high-walled garden that lies beyond it.

Unfortunately, it seems Djeeta’s taking too long. Rosetta frees her lips from Belial’s and flicks a glance at her. “Belial, our maid needs help.” Her understanding tone sweetens what would be a bitter pill to swallow. 

Belial arrives at Djeeta’s side so quickly it’s hard to tell if he even moved at all. “This bed _is _pretty big, huh,” he says, as if his lips aren’t still wet and glistening. “So…” He holds Djeeta up by her underarms, and—

“—Upsy-daisy!”

The ceiling rushes by Djeeta’s head in a wild blur of white. Her back hits the pillows with a _thump_, the plumped-up mass squashing down around her on impact.

Rosetta’s laughter shakes the bed. “…That wasn’t quite what I meant, but at least she’s here!”

“It seemed quicker,” Belial insists, joining them in the time it takes for Djeeta to sit up. “Now, then…you had something in mind for our maid, Rosy?”

“That’s right.” Rosetta crooks a finger at Djeeta, a familiar light in her eyes. “Show Belial how I like my breasts played with.” She giggles at Djeeta’s enthusiastic nod. “But don’t play with yourself, okay? Not yet.”

The latter order brings Djeeta’s energy down a bit. _I’m not sure if I can do that…but I’ll try. _Propping herself up over Rosetta, she bends her head and trails kisses along the delicious curves of the lover she aims to please. The salt of Rosetta’s skin tingles on her lips.

“Starting at a distance, huh,” Belial says thoughtfully, following Djeeta’s example. “Good.” He gives Rosetta’s breast a gentle squeeze, his fingers sinking against her skin. “That way we can savor the taste...”

“Wait,” Rosetta sighs, pushing her soft, warm flesh into their hands and lips. “Harder…” Fingers curling into Djeeta’s hair, she guides her toward her stiffening nipple.

The hint is obvious. Swirling her tongue around the flushed red areola, Djeeta ignores everything else but the feeling of Rosetta’s body and the hot joy of watching her sink into pleasure.

It doesn’t hurt that Belial’s feasting at Rosetta’s breast like a starving man at a banquet. “Mm…so sweet…!” He makes enough noise for the three of them, humming and slurping away without a care. 

_Now’s my chance. _Quiet as a whisper, Djeeta slips a hand beneath her petticoats and—

—Rosetta clicks her tongue. “What did we tell you, Djeeta?”

She freezes, the sensation of two pairs of eyes on her like warm oil trickling down her back. “…Not to play with myself,” she whispers.

“And yet you did anyway,” Belial says with dangerous sweetness, pulling her onto his lap. His firm thighs are searing-hot beneath the leather. “What a naughty maid!”

Djeeta squirms in his grip, the gesture more from embarrassment heating her flesh than a need to escape. His warm breath fans against her neck, thrilling her further. “Th-the petticoats…they…”

“What about them?” Belial whispers, running a hand over her apron and skirts.

“…They kept t-touching me. And touching Ros—I mean, Mistress didn’t help.”

Belial makes an understanding sound and rolls the frills between his fingers. He’s inches from her thigh. Any second now, he’ll touch the wetness trickling down her trembling flesh.

“Poor darling!” Rosetta sits up and trails delicate fingers along the buttons of Djeeta’s blouse. “What should we do, Belial?”

“Well, _you _obviously want a peek at these.” He reaches up and circles Djeeta’s nipples as they poke through the cotton. “Go ahead!”

“I could…but our maid clearly wants that, and this is supposed to be a punishment.”

“True,” Belial muses, as if Djeeta isn’t desperately trying to shove her aching breasts into his hands. “Perhaps we should have her do a bit of cleaning instead. That _is _what a maid’s supposed to do…isn’t that right?”

“Agreed. We just have to make sure whatever she cleans doesn’t get her excited.”

That seems impossible; especially as Belial licks a slow, hot stripe up Djeeta’s nape. “Look at that, you’re shivering,” he coos, cuddling her close to his chest and giving her a taste of his swelling hardness as it heats her back like a brand. “Who knew you’d be so sensitive!”

Djeeta wrenches her wrists free, yearning for proper touch.

Rosetta sighs, lightly pushing Djeeta’s hands away from her panties. “You’re being very disobedient today, dear. We _told _you to keep your hands to yourself, and yet you can’t seem to resist!”

“I can help with that,” Belial assures her, tipping Djeeta’s face to meet his. “Hey, Djeeta. Keep your eyes on me.”

That’s easy to do—especially as Belial’s crimson eyes contract, irises glowing with a thousand tiny rainbow shards. Like the first notes of a bard’s harp, they immediately hook her attention.

“That’s it,” Belial purrs, now cupping her face in his hands. “_Anagenesis_!”

The word…no, the spell…thrums through Djeeta’s mind, echoing and rebounding in her ears. It’s as if all her nervousness and tension has been tucked away in some tiny corner of her mind with the other useless trifles. In their place is only the sensations of Belial’s pulse against hers, the tantalizing warmth of his breath and his triumphant smile.

“How do you feel?” Rosetta asks—in this state, her beauty is almost like staring at the sun. “The truth, now.”

“Charmed” is all Djeeta can think to say.

“Heh. That sounds about right.” Belial’s lips graze her ear. “Now: fold your arms behind your back—and keep them that way—until we tell you to, and you’ll get a delicious treat. Sound good?”

Nothing has ever sounded better.

“Thank you, Belial.” Rosetta slides into a kneeling position, her hands at her skirt. “Now close your eyes, Djeeta.” Her giggle tickles its way down Djeeta’s spine. “No peeking allowed!”

Djeeta obeys. Something smooth and warm presses gently against her eyes—Belial’s hands. The sound of clothes rustling floats through the air, carrying a faint hint of delicately floral perfume.

“Want me to describe what’s happening?” Belial’s whispered words tickle Djeeta’s neck. “It’s _very _interesting.”

Though she has a guess, she nods anyway.

“Good.” Belial’s thoughtful hum rumbles against her skin. “Rosy’s unclasping those pretty garters and putting them beside your clothes. Mm…and now her stockings are starting to slip down those beautiful, pale legs of hers. Can you hear it?”

Djeeta unconsciously wets her lips.

“Looks like you can.” Belial laughs under his breath. “…There. She’s hooked her thumbs under the waist of her black panties and is…_slowly_…pulling them down and off.”

Rosetta giggles, her toes brushing feather-light against Djeeta’s knee. “They’re your favorite pair, Djeeta—the silk one with the bows on the sides.”

“Th-Thank you…”

“Ooh, do they untie?”

“Yes—but I would rather take it slow every now and then.”

The rustle of fabric grows stronger, followed by a slight jolt of the mattress. Rosetta’s taken off her underwear fully now. Then, the mattress dipping beneath their combined weight, she stands before Belial and Djeeta once more. A distinctive savory spice hits Djeeta’s nose, sending her spiraling into a fresh wave of throbbing desire.

“Here’s something for you to clean,” Rosetta breathes, as Belial lifts his hands from Djeeta’s eyes to let her move into position.

There’s no need for further instruction. Djeeta licks hungrily at the salty sweat of Rosetta’s inner thighs until she reaches her destination, surrounded by delicious wet heat. Damp curls tickle her forehead. The succulent sounds of her own feasting overwhelm her—whatever Belial and Rosetta are saying can wait. Right now, all that’s important is the pulsating folds coating her lips with spiced honey. 

Rosetta grinds against Djeeta’s face without hesitation, indulging in this glimpse of her true self like a crack in a walled garden. Her gaze, so fiery yet controlled, threatens to stop Djeeta’s heart.

Then she pulls away, her brows creased with concern. “Breathe, Djeeta.”

Djeeta sucks air into her desperate lungs and lunges back in, saliva and Rosetta’s fluids trickling down her chin and drenching her apron.

Rosetta’s thighs tremble—she didn’t expect that. She recovers quickly, rolling her ample hips in time with Djeeta’s caress.

“Don’t stop,” Belial purrs, back to fingering Djeeta’s taut nipples through her dress. “She’s almost there. Look at her bud pulse around your tongue…it’s saying ‘Hurry, let me feel that rush!’”

Djeeta manages one last lick before Rosetta convulses around her in a glorious explosion of pleasure. With her head thrown back in a wordless cry and her hair tossing about like leaves in a storm, she truly looks the part of a goddess.

Belial waits until Rosetta’s aftershocks fade away before turning Djeeta’s face to his. “Hey, let me have a taste.” He tongues at her lips and chin, looking eager to satisfy his own hunger. “Mm…Rosy tastes sweet…or maybe that’s _you_on my tongue.”

Djeeta parts her lips and allows Belial inside, shivering as their mouths settle into a playful rhythm.

Rosetta’s smile turns mischievous again. “But, you know…as a maid, you need to tend to Belial’s needs too. You’ve left him out in the cold all this time!”

Belial breaks the kiss. “How _mean_,” he pouts, placing a hand on his chest in a wounded gesture. “It hurts me right here…” He glides his palm down his body until he reaches his trousers, cupping the blatant bulge in front. “…Not to mention _here_.”

“Then I’ll help you feel good too,” Djeeta says.

Belial flicks a sidelong glance at Rosetta. “This one’s a keeper.”

“Of course,” Rosetta says with a playful laugh. “Now, then…how should our maid go about taking care of you?”

“Hmm…Let’s go with what you did for Rosy.” Reaching down, he unbuttons his trousers and slips out of them, leaving them in a puddle at the edge of the bed. “You can clean this little guy here.”

Djeeta blinks. “‘Little’?” She points to his black briefs that are clearly straining to keep his erection inside. “That can’t be right.”

Even as she jokes, blood roars in her ears; now they’ve reached the point where her previous experiences fail her. The only things she knows about sex with men come from books or animals mating in the farms around her home—not exactly ideal.

“Rosy said this is your first time,” Belial says gently, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. “Relax.”

Thoughts of being clumsy get whisked away with the other useless things, leaving only free-floating contentment for her to wallow in. It’s like floating in a hot bubble bath after a long day of battles, soothing her body and mind down to their essence.

“And we can stop whenever you need to,” Rosetta adds, fueling the calmness further.

“Please tell me what you like,” Djeeta insists, moving to eye-level with his briefs. A strong scent of tangy musk—_his _scent—wafts off the fabric.

“Okay.” Belial tilts his head in thought. “Do you like how I smell?”

“…Maybe. It’s different from Rosetta’s.” She sniffs again, deeper this time. “Sweet and earthy…”

“Why thank you.” Belial chuckles and glances at Rosetta. “Though I have to say I think Rosy smells like that too.”

Rosetta smiles and lowers her eyelashes in coy acceptance. “Flatterer.”

Belial’s eyes roam back to Djeeta. “Give me a kiss, nice and soft. You’ll want me wet.”

Djeeta presses her lips to his clothed bulge, then again, tasting bitter silk. _It’s warm… _Tentatively she reaches out to lick his sac, only to start in surprise when his hips pull away.

“That spot’s a little _too _hot,” he explains, looking a bit sheepish as he settles back close to her. “Try a little higher up.”

Once she does, things go a little smoother. In many ways, it seems a penis isn’t all that different from a clitoris. The head is still the most sensitive part, and even from the small amount peeking out from his briefs she can see there’s a little “hood” of skin that can be pulled back. So far, so good. Of course, unlike a clitoris it would be impossible for Djeeta to take this thick erection entirely into her mouth without choking; she’ll cross that bridge when she comes to it.

Belial lets out a pleased hum, his belly quivering with each touch. “You’re doing great. Here, let me help—but move back a little bit, okay? Thanks.” Hooking his thumbs beneath the waist of his briefs, he eases them down and—

Djeeta stares at Belial’s erection as it bobs free. _It bounced! _She keeps staring at it as Belial lazily runs his fingers over the pink shaft, slightly damp from her mouth.

“You can come closer now,” he coaxes, adding with a laugh “Don’t worry, it won’t bite.”

With a nod, Djeeta settles back into position, pleased at the feeling of silky yet firm flesh against her mouth. She expected more of a flavor, but perhaps it’s a good thing the best way she can describe it is “clean skin”. Besides, there are more important things going on—like how she can feel his swollen flesh twitch against her lips, and the smoldering glow in his red eyes as he watches her work.

“There, you see? It’s not as difficult as you thought!” Rosetta moves behind Djeeta, her soft breasts pressing against her back. “I should play with you too,” she whispers, her breath dancing against the shell of Djeeta’s ear.

“_Absolutely_,” Belial agrees with a salacious rumble, his hips rocking into Djeeta’s touch. “This way, we can all enjoy ourselves. But remember, little maid: you won’t get release until we say so.”

His words enforce the previous order, leaving her sweating and straining powerlessly.

As if on cue, Rosetta’s hands slip down Djeeta’s body until they reach her chest and between her legs. “So soft already…good girl.”

_Oh…Rosetta’s breath is so hot. And her hands… _Djeeta whimpers as Rosetta toys with her body as expertly as a bard on a favorite harp. Even as pleasure flows hot through her veins, she does her best to stay focused on Belial, cleaning him thoroughly.

But of course it’s not that simple.

“Oh, dear,” Rosetta whispers, “no matter how much you clean, he just dirties himself again!”

“So annoying,” Djeeta grumbles, as she licks up yet more briny liquid flowing from his tip.

Belial’s erection somehow manages to get _harder _from this. The man himself is slicked with sweat, his cheeks flushed bright pink as he turns his face away slightly. “You want to degrade me now, huh? Okay.” His voice trembles at the end as Djeeta nuzzles her cheek against his swollen shaft.

“No,” she says as sincerely as she can manage right now. “You’re just dripping everywhere.” 

With a noncommittal murmur Belial drags the tips of his unoccupied fingers along his shaft, stroking slow. “It’s not like I can help that when you’re working so hard.” He looks down at Djeeta expectantly and licks his lips.

“Go on,” Rosetta urges in a gentle voice, “try taking him in.”

Djeeta tries to swallow around Belial’s leaking tip, and moans at the silken weight of it against her tongue. _It’s so hot…! _The smooth-yet-ridged texture and salty taste delight her senses, and she savors them happily.

Belial continues stroking himself, while his free hand cups Djeeta’s head. “Breathe through your nose and let me in just…a bit deeper.”

She’s just able to gasp in surprise as he slowly fills her mouth—not to her throat, but enough that saliva overflows her lips to trickle down her chin. Then he pulls back out just as slowly, ensuring she feels every throbbing vein against her tongue.

“Moan if it feels good,” Belial orders, and chuckles as she complies. “Good. Let’s…play with your mouth like this for awhile…”

Every gentle thrust and teasing touch drives Djeeta further into a moaning, disheveled mess. _If only I could have release right now. If only I could feel Rosetta’s fingers deep inside me—or Belial’s mouth suckling my nipples until they ache—or—or—_

Rosetta’s hot breath tickles Djeeta’s ear. “You’re melting in my hands…I’m so glad you’re enjoying this.” She picks up the pace, expertly pleasing Djeeta in her most sensitive places while ensuring her pleasure remains at a low, maddening simmer.

Belial moans low in his throat, the sound thrumming in Djeeta’s head. “I-I’m close.” He slips out from between her swollen lips. “Just your tongue now…!”

“Tell Belial where you’d prefer it,” Rosetta says, her fingers drenched in Djeeta’s wetness.

“Ah—my apron,” she manages, as Belial’s strokes grow to a frantic blur.

“Say ‘please, Sir’—”

“—Please Sir—”

Belial pants, his breath gusting against her hair. “Now ‘Please make me wet.’”

Those words from Djeeta’s fantasy spur her heart into a gallop. “‘Please make me wet’…!”

With a burst of manic laughter Belial throws his head back and pulses, spending himself in a flow of stark white into Djeeta’s lap. It’s hot and sticky even against the layers of her uniform.

“Good work!” Rosetta cuddles Djeeta close, admiring the view. “Next time you can try something else, if you want.”

Djeeta grunts at a pang in her jaw, and again in surprise at Belial looking fresh as a daisy rather than overwhelmed with his climax. 

“You need a rest here, huh.” He rubs her jaw with gentle, soothing strokes that clash with his mocking tone. “We used your mouth a little _too_well…but that’s alright. We can play together in a thousand different ways.”

“That’s right,” Rosetta’s voice bounces, as she sits beside Djeeta and sandwiches her between their warm bodies. “Now we need to see the result of your punishment!”

Djeeta plucks at the hem of her skirt, lifting it slightly.

“Hmm…nope.” Belial’s dark chuckle doesn’t help matters. “You’re going to need to show us a bit more than that, little maid.”

Djeeta fidgets awkwardly and lifts her skirts up a few inches more, unable to keep the slight smile from her ever-reddening face. The air cools her slick thighs, and they part a bit in response.

“My, my,” Belial says, feigning surprise. “Looks like cleaning us was more a reward for you, huh?” He runs his fingers along the frills of her petticoat and admires the wet sounds that follow. “You soaked your clothes more than I did, naughty girl!”

“Sorry,” she says on instinct.

“What for?” Rosetta’s smile tingles against her shoulder. “These clothes are meant to be dirtied.”

“_Exactly_.” Belial dips his fingers down to Djeeta’s underwear, circling the wet patch that’s growing and seeping through the fabric. “Aww, you’re not used to wearing these, huh? This silk is _very _fine stuff.”

“I bought them for her,” Rosetta says proudly, still cuddling Djeeta.

“You have good taste.” Belial’s pleasurable touch pulls away. “Now, little maid…get and your back and lift up your legs.”

Djeeta does as ordered—and grows even more curious once Rosetta slides a pillow under her lower back. The petticoats froth about her waist as her thighs and underwear-clad backside are completely exposed.

“Very good,” Belial praises her, gliding his palms along the rise and fall of her legs until he reaches her rear. “Can you guess what I’m going to do?” He pauses then grins as if he’s thought of something sweet. “Say it out loud.”

She fidgets, self-conscious of how Belial and Rosetta can see everything…even the way her sex throbs in anticipation. “You’re—you’re going to play with me?”

“Exactly.” He kneads her round cheeks with surprising tenderness, taking care to only lightly brush near the crotch of her underwear. “But no matter what, you’ll only get release once I count down from twenty.”

Djeeta feels the order wrap around her mind like a chain made of words. There’s little she can do but nod in response.

“Shall we start, Rosy? It’s your choice.”

Rosetta looks Djeeta over carefully, searching for any discomfort, and smiles. “Yes, go on.”

“Okay.” Belial’s throaty whisper seems to still the world. He hums low in his throat, massaging Djeeta’s thighs and backside with smooth, circular motions. “It’s good that you’re so sensitive for us. That makes it easier to get you hot under the collar.” His laugh rumbles against her leg, and he takes his time feathering kisses about her opposite inner knee as she trembles with exertion, unable to resist.

Then he rests his hands on his knees, leaving a hollow ache behind.

Rosetta giggles. “Oh dear, I see where this is going.” She dips her head slightly to rasp her soft, wet tongue along the sensitive inside of Djeeta’s knee. “Do your best to endure it!”

Djeeta does her best—though in truth it may be the greatest challenge she’s faced so far. With the little teasing flutters of Belial and Rosetta’s fingers and the random pauses that follow, it becomes hard not to enjoy this play too. But then, that’s the idea. No matter how much she squirms and rocks her hips into their touch, no matter how Belial counts, her promised release is so far away.

“Fifteen,” Belial sings, giving the prickling skin of her bottom a little pinch. “What do you think, Rosy? Is she blushing all over now?”

Rosetta’s gaze travels across Djeeta’s body like it’s a work of art that she commissioned. “Hmm…she _is _blooming rather nicely. Though something seems to be missing…” Reaching over with deliberate slowness, she unbuttons Djeeta’s blouse and frees her breasts to the cool air. “…There.” She strokes them lovingly. “I saw they were bouncing with each touch and wanted a better look.”

Instinctively Djeeta tries to cover her breasts with her hands—but Belial stops her with a simple “no”. She stares at him in dumb confusion.

“Now, now,” he croons, cupping them and working her tightening nipples between his fingers, “these clearly want some love, too.”

And pulls away again, his eyes smoldering with sensual mischief.

“You just passed fifteen,” Rosetta reminds him, as Djeeta’s legs shake uselessly in midair.

“Fine,” he says with a sigh; the teasing resumes without a hitch.

But there’s one difference that stands out: as the countdown continues, the seductive caresses and painful pauses start to blend together like one of Ladiva’s cocktails. And as Djeeta’s skin prickles and heats, Belial’s counting slows to a crawl. Every so often he stops to adjust his clothing: first by rolling up his sleeves (exposing the firm slope of his forearms) then by shedding his jacket inch by tantalizing inch before finally letting it fall.

Djeeta stares at the firm, milk-pale bounty of his chest as it rises and falls with his gentle breathing. They’re almost as delicious-looking as Rosetta’s. _What number are we on again?_

“You know,” he says with worrying casualness, pausing to fondle his chest without a care, “if you just said ‘please, Sir’, we could end this game right now.”

_It’s tempting, but…_Djeeta shakes her head. “I can handle it.”

Rosetta’s eyes glitter with seductive mischief. “If you say so!”

For a few caresses and pauses more, Djeeta tries to see the countdown through to the end. She almost makes it. But between Belial thumbing her swollen nub and Rosetta’s hot lips on her breasts, she’s done for. It’s all she can do to keep her voice from spilling out.

“Speak,” Belial orders, following a bead of sweat dewing her thigh with his greedy tongue.

“P-Please, Sir…” She whimpers at the sensation of his mouth so close to where she most needs it. “I…I need to release…_please_…!”

Rosetta smiles and sears kisses along her inner thigh. “There, you see? You could say it after all!”

Belial nods, equally pleased. “Not bad.” He changes course without batting an eyelash, his breath hot and gentle against her underwear. “You smell delicious.”

“Ooh, I want to watch this for a bit!” Rosetta giggles and rubs her silk-soft cheek against Djeeta’s thigh. “You look lovely down there, Belial.”

“Why, thank you.” His soft laughter vibrates pleasantly against Djeeta’s flesh. With painful slowness he licks her from bottom to top, the tingling firm wetness electrifying her body better than any lightning strike. “Aww, you squeaked just now, how cute!”

Djeeta tries to look serious, but that’s not exactly easy when she can feel the fabric of her underwear growing more useless with every white-hot kiss and lick. More squeaks and gasps spill from her like a river overflowing its banks.

“Try suckling here,” Rosetta suggests, reaching down to lightly graze Djeeta’s swollen folds.

Belial hums his thanks and does so, going so far as to tug her underwear to one side for unrestricted access. With nothing else in the way, his expert tongue now feels like a sticky brand, unrelenting and delicious.

“Maybe I _will _join you,” Rosetta murmurs absently, and slinks down to Belial’s side. She knows what Djeeta likes and wastes no time in sending her pulsing wantonly again and again. Dazed as she is, Djeeta can only admire how Rosetta’s long dark hair falls over her thighs like a silk curtain, yet it doesn’t obscure the scene. Rather, it only enhances the sight of Rosetta and Belial cheek-to-cheek, feasting on their maid and looking up at her as if her reactions are to be savored.

Now there are two mouths pleasuring Djeeta, drenching her with saliva and words of praise alike. They’re utterly relentless, turning the whole of her flesh into a single pulsating nerve. All Djeeta can do is rub desperately against their slick heat. _It’s too much! There’s no way I—_

“One,” Belial rumbles, his smile peeking out from behind her mound. He swirls the tip of his tongue in tandem with each desperate little pulse of her clitoris. “One.” Amusement dances in his voice. “_One_…”

A primal scream rips from Djeeta’s throat, and before she knows it her hands are finally free and she’s crushing him down and he’s letting her do it, letting her use him as he sucks her into the hot cavern of his mouth.

As if to say she approves, Rosetta strokes Djeeta’s thigh with petal-soft tenderness as she continues loving her folds and keeping the momentum steady.

It won’t be long now. It can’t be.

Djeeta’s right. Her climax explodes through her like one of Tiamat’s gales, sending her mind hurtling into a hazy world of sparkling white. The sheer speed of it knocks the breath from her lungs. If she didn’t know any better—or could think at all—she’d wonder if she’s been transported into the void from her dreams with the Primarchs.

Slowly her senses return. _There’s something I have to say…I need to apologize to someone. _Blinking, she sits up and tries to take stock of the situation. Rosetta is curled up at Djeeta’s side again, running gentle fingers through her hair as she likes to do. And Belial is…

“…Most people can’t break through Anagenesis like that, you know.” Pausing to breathe, Belial sits cross-legged before her, his eyes half-lidded and unreadable. “You’re quite a catch!”

“But I hurt you…didn’t I?”

He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, checking. “Missing a strand or two isn’t a problem. And besides, I like playing rough too.”

“It seems you’d prefer a straightforward countdown,” Rosetta says with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, dear—I’ll remember that next time.”

Djeeta smiles back, giving Rosetta’s hand a reassuring squeeze. She knows that wasn’t a hollow promise. (Which is a relief, given how she treated Belial just now.)

“Anyway…” Belial cups Djeeta’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting it up. “I _did _say you’d get a sweet reward if you did what we said, and you performed well.” He gestures to his chest. “So start here first.”

Djeeta nods, though she’s never heard of sweet nipples before. As Belial lets his hand fall, she crawls toward him on all fours until she’s in his lap. His body heat warms her thighs enough to make them tremble.

The chest in front of her is far bigger than his clothing would suggest, and without a blemish on it. It’s a little eerie, actually—too much perfection can do that. Even so, she cups the silken swell before her and gives a start when her fingers sink into them slightly. “They’re a bit like Rosetta’s,” she marvels under her breath, massaging them.

“I’m flattered,” Belial purrs, as his plump pink nipples graze against her palms. He pulls her in for deep, luxurious kisses, toying with her lips until they’re swollen and tingling. “Here…” He eases her head down to his nipples with far more gentleness than she showed him not that long ago. “…Taste here too.”

Wetting her already-sensitive lips, Djeeta gives his nipple a tentative lick. It’s salty like the rest of him; certainly not sweet. However…the more she licks at this hardened peak, the more she _does _taste something different. _How strange. _She’s not sure how to describe it—“savory” is the first word that comes to mind. And, yes, a bit sweet too.

Belial’s breathing grows shallow. “You’re doing great. Just suck on it a bit—mm, like that.” He strokes her hair, his fingertips brushing her scalp. “Rosy taught you well, huh.”

“I’m glad you think so!” Rosetta says with a giggle, sliding in beside her. “Since you’re focused over there…I’ll take care of here.” She gives Belial’s unattended nipple a soft kiss, giggling again at the way he twitches at her touch. “You’re so overexcited, Belial! But that’s to be expected when you have a maid this talented taking care of you.”

Djeeta lifts her head for a moment, her face hot and prickling with embarrassment. “I-I’m not _that _good. If anything, Mistress is…”

Rosetta sighs. “Selling yourself short again. Oh, well.” She resumes playing with Belial’s nipple, wordlessly instructing Djeeta to do the same. 

“Any moment now,” Belial warns, holding Djeeta still. A long, delicious moan unfurls like a bolt of silk from his throat—and before Djeeta can register what’s happening, a trickle of sweet, spicy liquid spills into her mouth.

_Milk? _Djeeta instinctively swallows it; it’s as delicious as Belial promised. _I’ve never heard of spicy milk, though. _Maybe this is one more thing she has to learn in her travels. _It’s making me feel a bit dizzy…_

Belial grins. “Tasty, right? Most of my customers ask for that specifically. Well…and a few other things.”

“You certainly need a lot to satisfy yourself,” Rosetta remarks with a mischievous smile. “Look at how firm you are again!”

“It makes this job more enjoyable.” Shrugging one shoulder, Belial looks from Djeeta to Rosetta and back. “You two in the mood for another round?”

Rosetta smiles wickedly. “Oh, I think we can manage. Lie back for us, Belial—get comfortable!”

“Okay.” Propping a pillow under his head, he sits and waits with eyes bright with anticipation.

“Now, Djeeta”—Rosetta leans forward and whispers in her ear—“where would you like to sit?”

In answer Djeeta kneels by Belial’s head. 

“Oh, I see now,” Belial whispers, stroking himself so slowly time may as well stop. “I don’t mind being ridden whichever way you want.”

“Excellent!” Rosetta straddles Belial’s waist, reaching behind her to take hold of his erection for him. “Now…put your hands to good use, okay?”

“Sure. Turn around, little maid.” His gaze heats her neck. “Good girl.” Chuckling, he scoops Djeeta up and settles her thighs over his face.

She trembles as nothing obscures the heat radiating from him. _And yet his lips are so far away… _She wriggles, trying to get friction—but he’s clasping her hips too tightly.

Rosetta, meanwhile, has no such problems. “I’m putting it in, Belial,” she sings, and sinks down onto him with a delicious sigh Djeeta knows and loves. Her long, dark hair almost obscures the view as she bends forward—which only makes it better. “Can you see, Djeeta? He’s…almost fully sheathed inside me.” She hums as she gets settled. “But he’s so thick…!”

“L-Like your toys, Mistress?”

“Yes, but more…alive.” She plunges down just as his hips buck eagerly. “Djeeta, spread yourself open for him—just like that, good job.”

Djeeta’s fingers grip her skirts for dear life as the tip of his tongue rubs along her opening once, twice, soaking her further. “Please,” she moans, unable to help rocking against him. “Sir, _please_—!” Her voice is embarrassing, nothing more than a desperate whimper, but she can’t stop.

“Here, let me help,” Rosetta suggests with a laugh, the muscles of her thighs working as she rolls her hips, working out a rhythm.

Belial pushes Djeeta down onto his face, his moan shuddering against her flesh sending delicious sparks of friction along her inner thighs. Any sense of teasing is gone: his hot lips and tongue are savage, feasting things that refuse to let her go. Hopefully her body can accommodate him. It _thinks _it can—it’s throbbing and eager enough. Her flesh is so sensitive she can feel every inch of his fingers as he toys with her nipples until they ache.

Rosetta hums in thought and brings Djeeta’s hands to her skirts. “Lift them up a bit more, dear…_much _better.” Whatever she sees causes her to lick her lips. “You’re drenching his chin already…just as you do mine.”

A wobbly cry bursts from Djeeta’s throat as Belial delves his tongue inside, exploring her thoroughly. He’s gripping her backside so hard she knows she’ll feel the half-moon imprints of his nails tomorrow. There’s nothing she can do other than rock feverishly against him, her mind an intoxicated haze.

With a grunt, Belial lifts her high enough that he slips out of her with an embarrassing sloppy sound. His hungry gasps for air burn against her flesh. “Sorry,” he pants, “I’ll put you back—soon—”

“I’ll distract her!” Rosetta interrupts her own laugh by tasting the curve of Djeeta’s lips with the tip of her hot tongue and slipping inside. It would be easy to just call it a passionate kiss—it’s more of a loving massage. With each rise and fall of her hips, her breasts bounce temptingly. Sometimes her hard nipples brush against Djeeta’s, as if beckoning them closer.

“Can’t get enough…” Belial laps his way up Djeeta’s thighs before submerging himself in her trembling wetness again.

Djeeta agrees: the sight of Rosetta astride Belial like a queen upon a throne has her legs shuddering with exertion. Unable to keep her balance any longer, she grabs Rosetta’s hands and laces their fingers together.

“Faster?” Rosetta teases, and increases her rhythm.

It feels like they’re feeding off each other—a chain reaction that never ends. On and on it goes, with Djeeta clenching around Belial’s mouth as though trying to claim him, Belial plunging into Rosetta with the ferocity of a beast, and Rosetta riding him like she would any broken-in steed, making love to Djeeta’s lips as if time does not exist.

“I’m close,” she murmurs, her sweat-damp forehead brushing Djeeta’s. “What about you, Djeeta?”

“It—it’s close, it's coming—!” Everything contracts. The sweet, straining tension inside Djeeta belly uncoils…and again, and again, until all that’s left is the joyous rush of her control spiraling away.

And just in time, too: now she can savor Rosetta’s climax to her heart’s content.

Rosetta gasps in delight, clasping Djeeta’s hands with more strength than her appearance would suggest. Gazing into her eyes is disorienting, like waking up in darkness. Her flowing hair shakes as she shudders, managing one final, powerful thrust before she climaxes with a triumphant cry.

Not even a scrap of energy remains in Djeeta: she falls over, limp and satisfied.

Rosetta’s fingers stroke her back in a steady, tender rhythm. “You did _wonderfully_, Captain. I’m glad this went so well!”

_You were wonderful too, like always_, she wants to say…but only a contented grunt comes out. Maybe if she squeezes Rosetta’s hand, she’ll understand. (And judging by the sweet sigh that follows, she does.)

Dimly, she feels the mattress bounce and shift. _Oh, right…Belial has other customers to take care of. _How strange—she almost forgot that.

Then the mattress seems to vanish, and the urge to fight or flight roars inside her. “Wh-what’s going on?!”

“We’re going to get cleaned up,” Belial explains, and adjusts his grip on her shoulders and legs. “I already carried Rosetta over, so now it’s your turn!”

“Thanks…but why?”

“If you two leave as you are, you’ll be called indecent.” He licks his lips and savors her taste. “Leave _that _honor to me!”

“Okay,” she murmurs sleepily, and lets her eyelids droop.

\---

The next morning—long after his customers left satisfied—Belial closes the door to his private room and luxuriates in a prey well tasted. “‘Sir, please make me wet’,” he mocks in a mewling falsetto, and laughs until his sides burn. “Oh, Singularity…who would have expected you’d be so _vanilla_?”

_Speaking of tastes… _He runs nimble fingers over his lips, savoring the exquisite flavors of the Singularity and Rose Queen that lingered on his tongue all night. It’s enough to turn him on all over again.

When he first joined The Purple Feather mere years ago, he never expected Cilius’ enemy would just waltz right in—and yet she did, and with a Primal Beast too. _And they had no idea who I was! _He chortles, shaking his head in disbelief. He had so many chances to wrap his hands around the Singularity’s sensitive little neck and crush it into pulp, and she never knew. _Well, that Primal Beast being with her complicated things. That’s what I’ll tell Bubs, anyway… _

After changing out of his usual clothes into a purple wool sweater and black trousers, he strolls around the room and muses. As vanilla as his little rendezvous with the Rose Queen and Singularity was…he has to admit he enjoyed himself. Considerably. Sometimes simple is best—especially when the shaper of the Skydom’s evolution, the very existence that holds the world together, is shuddering and squealing in his grasp.

Who knows? They have a few months left before the Skydom's expiration date. Maybe she and the Rose Queen can pay him a visit again, and he can get a bit rougher with the Mistress’ little maid… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
